warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sparrowsong/Archive 2
My second (and probably last, since I quit the Wikia) archive. Charart Requests Please put all charart requests here. Re:Mythclans it's Redclaw7's site--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Pebble☆ ]]X3 15:07, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hiya, Sparrow. I'd be glad to make Goldenbird's warrior version. Just one thing: I stink at the jagged y markings that are on her apprentice and kit versions. Would you mind if I made my style tabby markings instead? Oh, and yes, I read Secret. Loved it, as I did all of your stories. :) --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 19:38, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Here's Goldenbird! Just tell me if I need to fix anything! :) --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 20:01, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Lol, no problemo. :) --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 20:04, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Sure, you can join. Just one thing - could you take out 3 of your characters? Because if I added all of them, you would have 13 cats, and I want to keep everyone's cat number at a maximum of 10. Lol, sorry if I'm being annoying xP. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 20:28, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Yay, now RavenClan is nice and full. :) Thanks for joining! --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 20:42, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Favor I have a favor for you. I know I have to move the Confessions of the Shadow page but I haven't yet because I've been out of town so what I'm asking is can I bring the page back for like a day, move the article and then delete it again? Just curious because I don't feel like typing the whole thing over again. Thanks! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 22:47, October 23 2009 (UTC) Thanks Sparrow, I'll let you know when I'm done! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 22:55, October 23 2009 (UTC) Done! Thanks so much! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 23:12, October 23 2009 (UTC) Honeykit Here she is: if you want me to change or fix something just tell me.[[User:Hiddensun|[[User:Hiddensun|'Hiddensun ★']]]] 01:31, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Can I?? Hi Sparrowsong! :)Can I join 1 of your clans??? If possible can I join as a Mistclan Leader??? --Pebbleshine 11:11, October 24, 2009 (UTC)PebbleshineIt’s ME! Hey sparrow (can I call yiou that?) I would like to be the leader of mistclan if it is still free. I would be called Pebblestar(Pebbledash) and She is a Silver she-cat with white and black dashes all over her body with deep blue eyes. thanks.--Pebbleshine 06:49, October 25, 2009 (UTC)[[User:Pebbleshine|PebbleshineIt’s ME! Also can you join 1 of my clans? If you do tell me and please 9if you want) can you choose 1-4 cats?--Pebbleshine 13:14, October 25, 2009 (UTC)[[User:Pebbleshine|Pebbleshine[[User Talk:Pebbleshine|It’s ME! | Thanks Thanks for joining my site, hope to see you on there [[User:Redclaw7|'Redclaw7']] 10:46, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Re: Swallowflight Swallowflight lives in MeadowClan so it would be MC. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 17:37, October 25, 2009 (UTC) BrookClan can I join BrookClan as deputy: Hiddensun-sleek black she-cat with slender graceful shape, and eyes like tehe sun. [[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 22:19, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Graet! uh... how do u make an article, by the way, Applefur beat u 2 Princess Leia so i reassigned u 2 Padme, Leia's miother.--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 11:10, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Thks! By the way, Applefur suggested i make a list of some of the names, so i put a little bit not all (i still need 2 find out the rest and read the books 2 make sure i don't miss any)--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 16:17, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Check the Den Hiya Hey Sporrow!! I was just wondering if can join another clan since you need more cas in the clans. But if I can I would be called Shinningheart. A ginger & white tabby she-cat with green eyes. She would be a medicine cat of Brookclan and I dont mind if you dont choose me. But also can I be a kit in mistclan. I would be called Leapingkit, a small blue-grey tom with stripes that go up his side(from belly to back) and have a white muzzle, tail tip and ear tips. He would have green eyes.--Pebbleshine 16:59, October 26, 2009 (UTC)Pebbleshine]It’s ME! Hey! could i possibly join the Clans with the Leader and Medicine cat openings?--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 21:23, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Yes.--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 10:58, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Treestar: Dark brown she-cat with green eyes, like a tree with leaves Dewpool of MistClan: Light gray she-cat and Blue eyes and darker flecks Links Ok, so u know it's really Hawkstar, anyway, i was editing my page and typed the URL wrong and i tried 2 change it, but it wouldn't change, could u please explain that? thks. P.S. please allow other users to edit the Star Wars Help sectionon the Userpage.--[[User:Princess Leia Organa Skywalker Solo|Princess Leia Organa Skywalker Solo 17:28, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Categories how do you add things to categories?[[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 20:27, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm Do you think we should do a poll like 'How do you like this wiki?' And then 'Awesome! I love it' 'It's pretty good' 'So-so' 'I don't like this wiki that much'? And for the featured user interview...I guess it's a toss up between Hiddensun, SpottedheadRC, and Brightsparrow? Also, I think we can do the tom and she-cat category things again. I think we need to discuss it with Hawky, huh? Also, I wasn't here cuz our internet AND phone was cut off cuz our dogs destroyed the phone line. Clover 20:59, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, thanks, the dogs are EVIL! I'll make the template for the polls and interview...wait, first we need to tell her XD...so...should you or me or Hawky interview Hiddensun? I don't really care who. Oh yeah, there's something I forgot to ask you about. Should Forestpaw keep her rollbacker rights? I haven't seen her around in a LONG time...*sighs*. Clover 21:48, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I don't really care either, but if Hawky doesn't wanna do it, I guess I will...? And gawsh, I didn't notice she was on more. I guess I'll have to pay attention more! I like evil puppies...as long as they're not TOO evil lol... Clover 21:58, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Pandora...MWA HA HA! Yeah, I saw her picture on your WWiki userpage. Cute evil puppy...and...VAMPIRES!!! I like vampires, and werewolves, but not because of twilight. I just like them. But yeah, me likes your siggie! Also...I hate to say this, but I went on a few people's talk pages, and Brineminnow is...well, always complaining about how BLIND and RUDE and MEAN admins are! Then he goes T.T...it's getting kinda annoying. Did he listen to your warning? Clover 22:22, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Yesh, he must have quit cuz of what you said on his talk page, something about if he wanted to leave he can. But it's very GOOD! No more annoyance...and happiness! VAMPYS' AND WOLFYS'!!!!!!! Two words: Pandora's Box. 'Tis the reason, right? Clover 22:30, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Hi Pandora!!! ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ I like doggehs. And kittehs. And...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD okay, I gonna make the poll thingy now. I must wait for Hawky and Hidden to respond. Clover 22:39, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, I made a template for memorable quotes cuz I thought it would be useful. I think is what it's called. Clover 22:41, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Sure I would love to interview fellow users. It sounds really fun. And I'm getting fed up with Brineminnow too. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 23:57, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Archives Do u know haw 2 create an archive? my talkpage is getting kinda long.--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 11:12, October 28, 2009 (UTC) never mind about the other message, i fixed it,been there done that, don't want to go back.--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 13:47, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Should we delete the Eveningswift charecter since she left?--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 14:45, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Hey Sparrow! Hey Sparrow! Yeah, long time no see- or read because we can't really see each other, oh well! So what's up? What's the chiz?--AutumnSky 23:55, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Not much either, the probably most interesting things that have happened to me recently are that it's Halloween soon and I'm being a box o' Lemonheads and that my rugby team came in third for the season and it ended on Sunday. --AutumnSky 00:11, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I tried the first book, but my love for Warriors was so strong that I couldn't stay away from my one and only favorite series. (Sarcasm intended) I'm just kidding, no, I've tried reading the first book, but I found Bella whiney and annoying so I gave up on it. I did see the movie though. Go Alice!--AutumnSky 00:48, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Haha! I have a friend named Lauren who's like that. I have to go to bed now. Tomorrow's 7th grade retreat and we have to go on a 2 hour drive to this place in Pennsylvainia and it's practiclly in the middle of nowhere. Yay, for a whole day I get to A) Get stupid bugs biting me and flying down my throat B)Going on a zipline once that being lectured on how if we go one too many times, we might break the line (I'm not that heavy!) and C) Sleep in the middle of this dark, ominous woods with a bunch of sticks jabbing at my back! (Once again, sarcasm intended) Yeah, you can tell that sometimes I'm not a very optimistic person. I mean, I love the outdoors, but out principel has taken every single fricking fun aspect out of it. See you on Friday!--AutumnSky 01:09, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I know this is random but I LOVE the charart of Rosestream as a loner taht you made!![[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 23:46, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey Sparrow! I got Ice to join. She also posted a join request for PIA on the talk page, but I don't think I'm allowed to add users. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 18:10, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Clans again Hi, Sparrow! I noticed that... Brambleheart, a warrior of BrookClan, was up for adoption. Can I have him? (5th character (Foreststar, Skycloud, Treekit, Cloudkit)) Since I didn't create him, I guess he can't be the father of Skycloud's kits... :( But can Briarfoot (brown tom with green eyes) be? 4 the 4est! 23:00, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry Sparrowsong, Leia and the other one need major editing and i need Starwar fans 2 help out, as soon as the problems r fixed they will b deleted and we shalll never spesk of it again BOOOO! HAHAHA! lol:]--Princess Leia Organa Skywalker Solo 11:55, November 2, 2009 (UTC) mist clan hi sparrow Can I join mist clan again cause I just relised that Leaping kit doesnt have a mother. His sister will be called Sinkingkit and she will be a gray fluffy she-kit with blue eyes. Their mother will be called Willowsong. a white and gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. Thks Oh and Also I will be a warrior in Brook clan. Pinebreeze a Dark brown tom with Big amber eyes. Now Thks --Pebbleshine 12:38, November 2, 2009 (UTC)))[[User:Pebbleshine|'Pebble']](It is I!) Archiving How do you archive your talk page? Bramble did it for me on Warriors Wiki XP HawkfireTalk! 23:41, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Eveningswift Hey, Sparrow. I was just wondering if you could take the ban off of Eveningswift. I just talked to her on MythClans, and she says that she's truly sorry for what she did, and she won't do it again. Is there any possible way of taking the ban off of her? It'd be great if you could. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 00:47, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi, Sparrowsong! Sorry I didn't reply before, I was busy making more articles. :) --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 02:54, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Nest u have a message in ur nest--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 16:03, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Project Security I have the basic Project Idea: There will be 2 parts to it. The first one will be the Courtroom idea. I, the leader, will act as the judge. The members who join will act as the jury. Heres a simulation of the first idea (Using random people): Suspect: Cherrypetal Crime: Vandalized user pages, articles, and bad language. Members of the jury: Mossflight (Judge). Rainwhisker, Sparrowsong, Hawkfire, Icethroat, Birghtsparrow. Decision: Blackclaw: "We the members of Project Security find User:Cherrypetal guilty of all charges." Mossflight: "The jury has spoken, I sentence Cherrypetal to be banned from Warriors Characters Wiki for 13 months, 26 days. " Thats the basic idea. But I can foreshadow that we won't have many vandals. WHich leads me to the second part. Which I will put later. I g2g. Mossflight 00:26, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Ok I'm back. Ok Which leades me to my second part. The idea you suggested will be there to. The Internet Security and Stuff. I will put a segment/page donw for tips on Internet Safety and SSecurity. And since my Courtroom Idea will be used, we should have an IRC for PS (and PIA, maybe). THe IRC would be used to do that simulation I said above. I can schedule a time for the trial to take place and me and the jury will go on there and decide for it. And since I'm the judge, I will need the rights people have to Ban people. I forgot what t was called. Mossflight 00:37, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Ok, sorry for bothering again. But I saw the vandal for the article you just told me and I am about to create a page, I think the first trial should be subjected on him? So do you think you can ask all the members to be apart of Project Security? Thanks. Mossflight 00:39, November 6, 2009 (UTC) No problem. You got to him before me, its only fair ;). Now, I was going to create the page. Do I title it Warriors Characters Wiki: Project Security, or if I just type in Project Securitym will it automatically do the Warriors Characters Wiki by itself? Mossflight 00:48, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Thats exactly what I had in mind. And you'll join of course right?Mossflight 00:58, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! And I actually think we should have one big one for the Main Warriosr Characters Wiki. And do you think you can help me with the Project Security? By helping me fix up the page, recruit members. Mossflight 01:15, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Correctomundo :). Mossflight 01:33, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Hi Sparrowsong! For my charart: please do me a warrior or a queen charart. Thanks! --RainXLeaves Cat's Name: Rainbreath Eye Color (if it doesn't matter, just put 'don't care' and I will give them a random eye color): dark blue Fur Color: blue-gray Any patterns? (i.e. mottled, tabby stripes, etc.): None If they are a tabby, do you care what kind of stripes?: She isn't a tabby Gender: she-cat Rank: warrior Long or short-haired?: Long Other markings (i.e. white-tipped tail, a brown paw, etc.): gray ears --RainXLeaves Oh Sparrow (can I call you Sparrow?)! She is stunning!-- RainXLeaves Evening I talked to Evening on MythClans and she asked me to ask you if she can come back. She deeply regrets what she did and she wishes to come back and apologize, and be a part of this wiki again. She feels bad for being rude to you. HawkfireTalk! 02:26, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Well... no. This was on MythClans a little while ago and everything eventually gets deleted. She told me to tell you that though. HawkfireTalk! 02:31, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Problem Hi! You're the admin, right? Well, there's been a problem on my page... every time I try to edit it, it freezes up! :( Whenever I want to save, the button is already in the "pushed down" mode, and I can't click it. Please help! Faithlark 16:05, November 7, 2009 (UTC) : OK, thanks! :) Faithlark 17:10, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :: Um, can I join the Project Art thing? We didn't have that in Avatar Wikia :0 Faithlark 17:14, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::: Why do we have a catergory of "Characters with siblings"? Is it really necesarry? Faithlark 17:16, November 7, 2009 (UTC) OK :) I already started to draw, though. Brightsparrow taught me ^^ Faithlark 17:24, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Sure I'll join. :) To justice! Faithlark 18:12, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: Project Sure, I'd love to, thanks for asking! I'll sign up right away! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 18:46, November 7 2009 (UTC) Re: Of course, I'll join Project Security. Thanks for asking :) . And also, Fawnpaw is in MapleClan... I'll change the character article right now. Thanks for telling me. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 20:56, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Hey, just wondering, would you like to go on MythClans? I'm on as Honeysong :) . --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 21:11, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Sure, I'll comment :). --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 21:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Security projects Could u update me on the current trial, or should i ask Mossflight?--HawkstarMerry christmas 11:57, November 9, 2009 (UTC) sidebar Heyo, Sparrow! I noticed something with the sidebar... it has she-cats, but not toms! Is there a reason for this? Just wondering. 4 the 4est! 15:10, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Re: I shall join Project Security ASAP, thanks for telling! I have been gone but now I back. Also, I shall answer Forestpaw's question: it just automatically does it if a category is used a lot, which is evil, but it's easily fixed, which I shall do, unless you want it? Or I could add the toms category. And now, I couldn't do the poll thing cuz the computer got devil-ish and it shut down on me! But I may be able to do it now. That is all...for now!. :XOXO, Clover 22:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, the pages I mostly edit are often roleplay, or pages with spelling problems, capitalization and stuff. Though, we could all probably edit Forestpaw, right? Well, I'll try to some, anyways. And the new 'recent changes' menu bar doesn't seem to work that well for me. Only a few seconds ago it said I edited Autumnsky's character page eight secs ago, then it changed to a day ago. It's very weird for me. And confusing...D= Clover 23:08, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Mentor Hey! i haven't seen Hineyfur recently and Arcticpaw needs 2 catch up on her training 2 bcome a warrior, would u like the job?--HawkstarMerry christmas 12:05, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Okay Okay, I created the Featured User template. Just type in Template:Featured User, and you're there! I gave them links...oh, gosh, hang on... Clover 03:01, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Project security Hey! do u think u could get ahold of the admins. on the star wars wiki? i've been blocked (4 unjust reasons, and they say i've been trying 2 evade the block), about having PROJECT SECURITY, i think it's a great idea and that all the wiki's should have it. The link 4 the Star Wars wiki is on my talk page or my userpage.--HawkstarMerry christmas 18:50, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Hemy... Sorry, that's my word that can mean anything...anways, can you....archive my talk page, please? I already did most of the work, i just can't copy/paste...hemy....also, you have A LOT of edits! Clover 00:08, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Thank Ye!!! *hugs* Clover 00:52, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Your Clans? Hi Sparrowsong! can l join Storm clan? l would be called: Queen: Mapplesky a cream and brown she-cat with blue eyes. Warrior: Neddlefur a brown tabby tom with white tips at the end of every piece of hair. Warrior: Speckledawn a pale ginger she-cat withdarker Flecks and green eyes. Thks--Pebbleshine 13:16, November 14, 2009 (UTC)User:Pebbleshine pages hi sparrow!!umm..could you change then name of two of my articles? one is Dovekit and the other is Ivykit could you change dovekit to Dovespirit and Ivykit to Ivysplash.[[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 15:32, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, lol, I'm not used to being mean. ;) And on the Brineminnow thingy, let's decide his punishment this week. Or today. It has been awhile since I brought him up, so let's do it soon. HawkfireTalk! 18:19, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Thanks soooo much!!I'll do that next time. Thanks again.[[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 19:57, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Checkuser Hiya Sparrowsong saw on PS (Project Security) you talked of Checkuser how did you do this as if someone makes a Account no one can see their IP? or am I not right? Brambleclaw14 Talk 17:26, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Ok thanks. Brambleclaw14 Talk 09:27, November 21, 2009 (UTC) deletion hey sparrow...can i ask another favour? could you delete the file Rosemint? its not deleted. Her it is again: Rosemint .[[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 20:42, November 27, 2009 (UTC) sorry to ask for a favour again... but could you also delete teh files: Ivysplash and Dovespirit? and thanks for deleting rosemint.[[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 21:08, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Hi Sparrow....sorry I keep bothering you. Could you delete the file ?[[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 14:26, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!![[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 18:23, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Charcats Ello Sparrow, I was wondering if you could make a charcat for Solar and Lunar? THanks! -*Leafwhisker* 23:10, November 29, 2009 (UTC) THanks! :) -*Leafwhisker* 01:01, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Archive Uh.. I would like 2 do some archiving but i don't no how. will u help me?--HawkstarMerry christmas 17:10, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Answers. Ok, so thks, i'll try 2 get u the contribute, and i honestly don't know y someone would consider a tradition and call it vandlism. c, there's this program we've been doing 4 3 decades called the singing Christmas trees, i was just inviting people there becuz we have a full house every year. Well Aturamaster told me 2 stop, i did, i was just expressing my feelings about it 2 him, and then like 2 secs, after i said that he blocked me. Not exactly enuf time 2 read a message.--HawkstarMerry christmas 12:09, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Cool, and is that the same with ur userpage?--HawkstarMerry christmas 17:09, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Delete I , by accedent, uploaded two wrong pictures. Could you delet them? They're both called Marshpaw. Thanx!! --[[User:Honeyrose34|'Rosey']][[User Talk:Honeyrose34|'Happy Leaf-bare!']] Wait! Not Marshpaw.png, please! Thanxs. --[[User:Honeyrose34|'Rosey']][[User Talk:Honeyrose34|'Happy Leaf-bare!']] Sorry about that, I didn't mean to, I was trying to edit some grammar but then I accidentally deleted it. I'm one of those "grammar freaks"! My Mom is ah-noying!!!!!!!! Well...lemme explain. She grounded me for a very long time, which is evil enough. Evil, I say! Aaaaaaaaaaaand I'm going to try hard not to get grounded so I can come on here more! I'm wishing myself luck now ;D. Clover 01:48, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! =D And wow, the Brineminnow case is still going on? Um...this is a long case, I guess...well...well...I have nothing else to say. I will check it out now. Clover 02:41, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Moonbreeze Moonbreeze the user is taking my pictures and saving and claiming them as her own. What should I do? -Faithlark Question Hey Sparrow, I was wondering if you could add me to Warriors Characters Wiki:Improvement Art. My request to join has been up there a while -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 03:16, December 13, 2009 (UTC) It's not showing up on my cp -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 17:59, December 13, 2009 (UTC) By that I mean that I can't see my name on the Members List -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 13:09, December 14, 2009 (UTC) My name isn't on the list, maybe it's just my cp -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 21:37, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi Sparrowsong! Thanks for the compliments :) Well, sure, I'll join :D So... what do I do when I join? [[User:Eveningpath|'Eve']][[User_talk:Eveningpath|'ning']] 21:08, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi Sparrow! :D Wanna be friends? And what is a admin? If you wanna be friends sign meh friends list! lol. What's up? :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 22:31, December 15, 2009 (UTC) NOOO *sob* I don't want Evening to be banned AGAIN! I missed her so much, my heart ached thinking about her. And now she's back. It makes me so happy. I don't want to look weak, though. Can't I just delete her other usernames, keeping Eveningpath? And warn her..? I sound like a three-year-old begging for a toy, but I don't want Evening lost again. Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 00:32, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Okay... I will block her for two weeks. I will block Eveningpath, Faithlark, and Lotuswind. You can block the others. Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 02:05, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Question.... Hey Sparrow! Anyway, I saw that Evening was banned...again. BUT consider this: 1) Shouldn't a sockpuppet be banned if they have done something wrong, but not if they want to come back? That's like giving a student detention for something they might do, but haven't done yet. 2) Sometimes, IP addresses can go a little...wacky. One time on a roleplay sight, one of the moderators saw that I had the same IP address as someone named Moonlotus. But I wasn't that character! At the time, I only had one character. Moreover, it can be possible that something went a little wrong. How I know about this? Well I know Evening in real life. True she is Faithlark as well, but has showed to me and proven to me that she is not Lotuswind, or anyone else. No, I'm not defending her just because she is my friend, but just to point something out to you. If you feel this is offensive in anyway, I'm sorry for wasting your time. --[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Christmas-sparrow♦']]Brighteh XD 19:15, December 19, 2009 (UTC) How do you make people into admins? --PandastormPanda Love 22:36, December 19, 2009 (UTC) What are bureaucrats? --PandastormPanda Love 22:59, December 19, 2009 (UTC) How do you get bureaucrats rights? And what happened with Eveningswift? --PandastormPanda Love 23:12, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Okay, but how is it bad? I can see if they try to take advantage of something like being a senior warrior on the improvement art page, having their second account join and post an image, and then having the senior warrior "finding nothing wrong with it" and approving it before anyone can object, but if they haven't done anything, and are just coming back.....i just don't see it.--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Christmas-sparrow♦']]Brighteh XD 00:21, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I see, it is dishonest. Thanks for clearing it up :)--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Christmas-sparrow♦']]Brighteh XD 15:57, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Charart and Improvement Art Blanks Icestorm and I are making a wiki, and I'm wanting to make a Project kind of like PCA and PIA, so is there anyone I should go to to ask for permission to use the blanks? --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 03:08, December 22, 2009 (UTC) How do you start a project? --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 22:13, December 23, 2009 (UTC) How do you rename an article? --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 23:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Nevermind, I figured it out. :) --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 23:36, December 23, 2009 (UTC) StormClan Incase there isn't a leader still, I'll take it on. Featherstar-silver tabby with blue eyes. MaplefernHi!23:20, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Evening Icestorm was asking me why Eveningswift quit, and I was hoping you or Hawkey could tell her, since I don't have all the details. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 03:15, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Can I Join? Hi Sparrow I was wondering if I could join one of your Clans? --IcyLet's Go 2010! 20:11, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Can I join TreeClan with these two cats? Sparkleheart-Silver she-cat with white paws, chest muzzle and green eyes. Rank:Deputy Icestorm:White she-cat with silver paws and chest, ice-blue eyes. Rank:Warrior Thanks! --IcyLet's Go 2010! 21:10, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Also, I was wondering if I could be a rollbacker? Sorry if there are enough. 'Cause I chose not to be on Warriors Wiki a lot. I would go on this one very often. --IcyLet's Go 2010! 00:00, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Question (again) I'm confused...what exactly did Evening do? Sorry, but I just don't know what she did...cuz I've been gone...again...meh. Curious Happy New Meow! 21:17, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Oh...wasn't it Faithlark she sockpuppeted? That's weird...cuz didn't she accuse Faithlark of being Peacesong? Or was it Sparkheart? Wait...did she accuse herself? Anyways, I don't think you were too harsh. Curious Happy New Meow! 23:37, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I wasn't trying to make it sound like I was gossiping. Anyways, I'm pretty good. How are you? Tonight, I'm going to church to welcome the new year. We get there at 10 and stay til about 12:30! But I don't really care, cuz me and my dad (people mistake him for my grandpa xD) stay up late anyways. And me and Cristalheart stay up all night during sleepovers. Curious Happy New Meow! 23:51, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Yay! Okay, I let you know how it goes. And I wanna see Avatar! But my mom doesn't lemme watch PG-13 movies...that's why I watched Twilight on YouTube and watched Bring it On: All or Nothing while she was sleeping. Oh, and Catwoman at my other friends house...the only one she MIGHT let me see is The Blind Side. Hang on...is it PG-13? Curious Happy New Meow! 00:10, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I noticed something... Hey, Sparrow, I was bored, so I went onto PIA (just to look at stuff, ya know) and there are, like, five people waiting to be added onto the team. Sorry if I bothered you, just thought it was worth saying (the more the merrier!) ;D Curious Happy New Meow! 02:01, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Rollbacker? Hey Sparrow sorry to bother you but I looked on your first archive and Hawkfire said you should have 2 more rollbackers. Can I be on? Sorry if you have enough. --IcyLet's Go 2010! 02:14, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind. See you have enough already. --IcestormHI! 02:21, January 5, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hey I created a IRC channel for this wiki. Go to http://webchat.freenode.net/# and then type in your nickname, and then the channel I created which is called #wikia-warriorcharacters. HawkeyRawr! LOL 20:01, January 4, 2010 (UTC) OMG!!!! Hey i was try to make your warrior cats characters to join from boss--Fan characters cub29 20:28, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Question Okay, I'm like never on here, I want to be on more-how do I add my article about Mosspath to the Warriors Page?MossI'm Up There! 18:48, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, we're good :)MossI'm Up There! 20:41, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Could you look here please? --'Icy-chan' 23:39, January 24, 2010 (UTC)